A Game of Sorrows: Dark Renewal
by DarkNovelist1217
Summary: A rewrite of the events of chapter 16 of AGOS. What if Shinzo hadn't been able to stop herself, and completely gave in to her forbidden desires? How would it affect Axel and Hisana's relationship? Rated M for explicit yuri and futa. May or may not remain a oneshot, but that's for you to decide. R


**Dark Renewal**

* * *

Shinzo Koutari moved silently through the halls of the ruined building, using the shadows to conceal her presence. An overwhelming sensation of joy ran coursed through the dark child as she neared her destination. For months, she had fought, bled, and cheated death innumerable times in order to fulfill the dark desire burning within her heart, and her efforts were about to pay off. Very soon now, the forbidden feelings she held toward her younger sister Hisana would be answered, for now that she had finally managed to severe all blood ties to their family and cast off the form of a vampire in favor of a demon, how could she possibly deny Shinzo? Soon enough, the demoness arrived at the room where her sister sat upon a bed fit for royalty. At first she smiled upon settling her gaze upon the beautiful young vampiress with long and curled dark hair and shining violet eyes, but it turned into a disgusted frown once she realized that there was someone else in the room sitting beside her sister. Axel. The fiery haired man had been travelling with Hisana for the entire time the demoness had been trying to change her bloodline, and from what Shinzo could see the rumors she had picked up regarding him and her sister being in a relationship were true. _That heartless shell of a man…how dare he lay his hands on my beloved Hisana!_ she thought. Despite the powerful urge she felt to kill the red head on the spot, Shinzo knew that such an action would make it far more difficult to reveal her true feelings to Hisana. While she tried to think of a way to get Axel out of the room, she remembered passing another presence on the way here. If she recalled correctly, the other person in the building, someone by the name of Roxas, held significant meaning to Axel, and seeing as how he was a good distance down the hall from Hisana's room, he would serve as a good distraction. As silently and as quickly as possible, the demoness travelled from the shadows of one room to the other. Coincidentally, the soon to be victim was asleep when she arrived, making it all the easier for her. Smirking wickedly to herself, Shinzo immediately conjured up a mass swarm of black thorns to completely cover the room. Alerted to the sound of dark magic at work, Roxas woke from his slumber. Upon catching sight of the state of his room, his eyes became wide with surprise and fear.

"Axel!" he cried.

Shinzo shifted her position back to the hallway and waited. Soon enough, Axel left Hisana's room and started walking toward Roxas's. Smirking at her success, the demoness quickly returned to her sister's chambers. Now that she was completely alone with the vampiress, she decided to make her presence known.

"Finally, I was beginning to think he'd never leave."

Hisana sat up from where she lay and looked about the room in surprise.

"Nee-chan? Is that you?" she asked in her angelic voice.

"Yes…"

Slowly, Shinzo walked out of the shadows and approached the younger girl, hugging her from behind once she was close enough.

"I finally found you, Hisana."

There was a slight shiver of discomfort that came from the vampiress, but the older girl paid it no heed. Excited to see her sister again after months of separation, Hisana turned around to face Shinzo, only to gasp as her eyes took in the form of an unfamiliar woman. Instead of the short girl with kind emerald eyes, jet black hair and glasses that she remembered, a moderately tall woman with long snow white hair, pale skin, piercing eyes that were a mixture of red and amber, and four black horns resembling a small crown sat on the bed beside her.

"W-why do you look like that?"

Shinzo smiled seductively and brushed aside some of her long hair in a sensual manner at this.

"Oh, so you've noticed? What do you think, does it suit me?"

"Yes, nee-chan…you're beautiful…"

"I'm glad. I went through a lot of trouble to change myself, but hearing that from you makes it all worth it."

The demoness loomed over the younger girl, staring lustfully into her eyes as she hugged her closer. Unsettled by the intensity of the gaze, Hisana backed away slightly.

"Hey, why are you staring at me like that?"

"Because, Hisana…" Shinzo cupped the younger girl's face and brought it within a few inches of her own. "I love you."

The vampiress felt a wave of dread wash over her as she remembered a cryptic warning she had been given not long ago about someone close to her revealing previously unknown feelings. Terrified at the possibility of those words coming true, Hisana tried her hardest to believe that it was merely a lie, and nothing more.

"I…I love you too, nee-chan…It's good to see you again after so long."

"No, I don't think you understand. Hisana, _**I love you.**_"

The vampiress trembled in overwhelming fear as the older girl's lustful gaze intensified. Gently running her hands through the younger girl's hair, Shinzo smiled tenderly before continuing.

"I've wanted to tell you that for such a long time. I was afraid that if I confessed to you as your sister, then you would reject me. That is why I left your side, so I could find a way to bring us together. But, that is no longer a concern, for as you can see I have removed all traces of the Takanashi bloodline from my body, and thus I am your sister no more. I have endured countless hardships and much pain to be able to admit my feelings, and all I ask in return is one thing…"

The demoness brought herself as close as she possibly could to the younger girl.

"Now that you know how deeply I love you, please tell me your feelings. Do you love me?"

Hisana hesitated, and seemed to go into deep thought as she considered the impact her response would have on the older girl. Then, staring regretfully, she pulled herself away from Shinzo.

"No. I'm sorry, but I don't love you the way you love me."

The demoness froze in pure shock at this, and all of the love and hope vanished from her eyes. _**No.**_ Feeling it shatter like glass inside her chest, Shinzo could no longer hear her heart. Tears of immeasurable pain and rejection began streaming down her face, causing the younger girl to look at her in concern.

"I'm sorry! Please, don't c-" she began.

"Why…" the demoness said in barely more than a whisper.

"What?"

"Why?! Why don't you love me? Am I not good enough for you?"

"No, that's not-"

"Is it because we were once sisters?"

"Well that doesn't help, but no-"

"Because I'm a girl?"

"No, our parents were like that as well-"

"Then why? Why can't you love me the way I love you? TELL ME WHY!"

Hisana averted her eyes, unable to face the older girl out of shame.

"Hisana?"

Mustering up her courage, the vampiress glanced sideways back at the demoness.

"I already have someone I love."

Shinzo felt as though the world was collapsing all around her. Her hopes and dreams of a happy and love filled future with the younger girl were quickly fading, the words of all those who had spoken against her forbidden love crashed down on her. Feeling the strength leave her body, the demoness lowered her head in sorrow as she released her hold on Hisana. In place of the warmth that accompanied the warmth in her shattered heart, words of hatred and disgust began to flood inside.

"**No…"** she said in a much darker and distorted voice.

"**This isn't how it's supposed to be…you're not supposed to reject me…is this how you really feel? Do you truly prefer a heartless and empty shell of a man over me? Are you just like mother and father, disgusted by my feelings? You are, aren't you? You won't accept me…you think I'm a monster…a freak who shouldn't exist…"**

"No, Shinzo I-"

"**I'M RIGHT, AREN'T I?"**

Instead of love and tenderness, Shinzo now glared at the younger girl with hateful eyes overflowing with tears. An aura of darkness began to surround the demoness as she rose back to her knees, towering over Hisana as she tightly grasped her arms.

"**I have given up everything for my feelings for you, you have no right to deny me! But even still, you refuse to accept my love! I won't allow this, my heart is not yours to toy with! You have no idea how much I've suffered to earn your love, and yet you cast it aside like trash! Fine, I understand now. I know what I must do…"**

The older girl roughly shoved Hisana onto the bed, straddling her and glaring down with anger and absolute lust.

"**Though I swore I would not force my feelings on you, I see now that there is no other way. I will make you mine, whether you wish it or not. Perhaps then you'll see that I am far more than you could ever hope for with that man."**

Before Hisana could try to protest, Shinzo closed the distance. The older girl roughly sucked and nipped the vampiress' lips, savoring their taste. The younger girl writhed and struggled to free herself from the demoness' iron grip, but to no avail. Managing to temporarily break their forced kissing, Hisana stared fearfully up at Shinzo.

"No, stop! Nee-chan, don't!" she tried.

Just as she was about to say more, Shinzo took advantage of her open mouth to plunge her tongue inside. The younger girl groaned in protest as the demoness' delved investigated every inch of her mouth, making sure to leave not a single inch of it untouched by her tongue. In the midst of her struggle, the vampiress' tongue ended up wrapping around the older girl's, involuntarily swirling around it and deepening their kissing. Shinzo groaned in amused pleasure at this as she continued her oral assault, eventually retracting her tongue so that she could lick the traces of the younger girl's saliva from her lips.

"**What a sweet taste…give me more!"**

Without waiting for a response, the demoness descended upon Hisana's neck, leaving a trail of hot kisses as she sucked and lightly bit the soft skin. Struggling to maintain her resistance, the vampiress desperately thrashed about beneath the older girl, crying out in fear. Seconds later, her cries were answered with the sound of quickly approaching footsteps from outside.

"Hisana!" Axel's voice came from behind the door.

"Axel! Help me!"

_Oh no you don't._ Shinzo thought. The demoness held a hand towards the door, and within moments a barrier of blazing hellfire flew up in front of it, forcing Axel to retreat for the time being. She then turned her attention back to Hisana, who had taken advantage of her arms being released to start peppering her with defiant blows, all of which were far too weak to do anything other than annoy the demoness. Growling in irritation, Shinzo once again seized hold of the younger girl's arms and held them above her head. Twisted black roots suddenly protruded from the bed, wrapping themselves tightly around the vampiress' wrists and binding them in place. Satisfied with the restraint, Shinzo decided it was time to move on with her assault on the younger girl's body. Hisana watched in terror as the demoness tore open her shirt, revealing a blue lace bra that covered her modest bosom. The older girl's eyes shone with a predatory hunger as she licked her lips and reached to remove the garment.

"Nee-chan, please! Stop!"

The protest fell on deaf ears as the demoness ripped the bra from her chest, just before grasping the soft mounds that lay beneath. Hisana let out an involuntary moan at the contact, flushing red with mixed embarrassment and barely suppressed arousal. Shinzo noticed this as she massaged the younger girl's pert breasts, kneading them and relishing in the feel of them in her hands. After flicking her thumbs over now erect nipples, she smirked in wicked delight.

"**You keep telling me to stop, but your body knows that resistance is pointless. Since you insist that we are still siblings, be sure to scream extra loud for me. Fight back if you must, but soon you'll realize that I am the one better suited to have you, **_**dear sister**_**."**

With that, the demoness lowered her lips onto one of the younger girl's breasts, giving it a long and drawn out suck as she clamped down on the nipple with her teeth. Hisana mewled in response, finding it increasingly hard to deny the pleasure she was beginning to feel from her older sister's treatment. As she continued to suckle on the breast in her mouth, the demoness took care of the other with her hand. With the other hand, she began to trail her fingers down the vertebrae of the younger girl's spine, causing her to arch her back as she elicited a high pitched moan. As she switched to using her mouth on the other breast, the sound of angry grunting and desperation could be heard through the door, signifying Axel's feeble attempts to break inside the room. Shinzo smirked mentally at this, then decided to proceed further with her actions. Slowly, she brought the hand on her sister's back to her midriff, and began tracing delicate lines and circles as she moved it toward the hem of the girl's skirt. Upon taking hold of the garment, she detached herself from Hisana's breast so that she her face. The vampiress looked up at her in mixed fear and embarrassment as her blush deepened and tears formed in her eyes.

"Please…no more…"

"**No more? I'm afraid we've only just started."**

Without another word, Shinzo pulled off both her sister's skirt and panties at once, leaving her entrance completely exposed. The lust and hunger filled the demoness' eyes to the brim as she bent down toward it, and smirked when she saw the fluids leaking out.

"**Oh, Hisana, you really aren't being honest with yourself. Look at how wet you already are…"**

As if to prove her point, Shinzo lightly stroked the outer folds of the younger girl's vagina, earning an exceptionally loud moan in response. The demoness then held up her finger for the vampiress to see, glistening with her love juices.

"Shinzo, I'm begging you! Don't go any further! Please, let me go!"

The playful smirk vanished from the older girl's lips at that, replaced by an angry frown.

"**No…it's too late now. I won't stop until you swear to me that you're mine."**

Spurred on by her anger and desire, Shinzo took hold of the younger girl's legs, lifting up her lower body so that Hisana would be able to watch as she plunged her tongue inside her folds. The vampiress screamed out a moan of pleasure, no longer able to deny how good the demoness was making her feel despite the situation. Shinzo relentlessly delved her tongue as far as she could into her sister, making sure to lap up as much of the fluids leaking out as possible. Hisana could feel the tension building up inside her, and knew she was close to release. The older girl seemed to sense this as well, as her oral assault intensified. A few flicks of her tongue against the younger girl's clitoris later, and she cried out in ecstasy. The demoness' face was bathed in the rapid release of her sister's fluids as she came, and Shinzo couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction. The sounds of struggle on the other side of the door had grown silent, and both sisters knew why. Closing her eyes as tight as possible, Hisana started to cry.

"I'm sorry…Axel…I'm so sorry…"

No response came from the other side. Frowning at the sight of her sister shedding tears, the older girl released the roots binding her now bruised wrists and lay atop the younger girl.

"**Why are you upset? I know you enjoyed it, and you know it too."**

"How could I enjoy it?! You raped me! I'm your sister…your own sister…and you raped me…"

A faint feeling of guilt coursed through the older girl, causing her frown to weaken.

"**If you had just accepted me…I wouldn't have had to…I wanted us to be together, I only wished for us to be happy…"**

Anger soon overcame the guilt, and Shinzo got off from the bed. Standing up, she proceeded to undress.

"**But if the only thing you can feel for me is hatred, then there is no point in holding back any longer. No matter how you choose to feel about me, I will finish what I started."**

Now completely bare, the older girl turned around to face her sister. Hisana tried to maintain her angry glare, but found it falter at seeing just how much her rejection had hurt the demoness. That is, until she saw something between the older girl's legs that made her freeze in horror.

"W-what the hell?! Since when do you have that?!"

Shinzo remained unfazed by the reaction to her lower body.

"**It's a side effect of the transformation into a demon. It seems there are some types of demons that possess both gender traits, and my body was based off of one of them."**

"Then that means…no, please tell me you aren't going to-"

The older girl nodded and stepped back onto the bed.

"**I told you that I intend to finish what I started, and I plan to do it with everything I have."**

Shinzo once again straddled the younger girl, placing her hands on the sides of her head. The demoness pressed her fully hardened length forward, brushing it against the side of the vampiress' face. Despite the fact she was trembling just at the thought of her sister having male genitalia, she also found herself somewhat excited. _It almost seems like Nee-chan's is bigger than Axel's…_ she thought for a moment, then discarded it in self-disgust. Shinzo lifted her sister's head so that it was only a few inches away from her length, and found herself grinning darkly in excitement.

"**I haven't used it yet, but since you seem to love cock so much, why don't you give mine a try?"**

Without warning, the older girl thrust her length into the vampiress' mouth. Hisana appeared to have trouble taking it in for a moment, grunting out incoherent protests. Shinzo, on the other hand, threw her head and let out a deep moan back almost the moment she felt her sister's lips close around her member. The sensation was so new and so wonderful that she almost came then and there. Wanting to feel more of that sensation, Shinzo tightened the grip on the younger girl's mouth as she proceeded to thrust violently back and forth into her mouth. Even though she was uncomfortable with the sudden violent pace, Hisana found herself tracing the underside of the demoness' length with her tongue in between thrusts. Moments later, Shinzo felt herself unable to drag out the incredible feeling any longer, and with a loud moan unleashed her passion inside of the younger girl's mouth. The vampiress coughed as she spit out the older girl's length, unable to swallow even half of her warmth as it spilled onto her chin and chest. Both siblings took a moment to catch their breath, equally worn out from the new experience. (Hisana had yet to try oral sex with Axel) However, the sight of her cum covering a good portion of her sister's upper body rekindled Shinzo's desire to make the younger girl her belong to her. But instead of pushing herself between the vampiress' legs and forcibly taking her as she had originally planned, the sudden hint of lust in the younger girl's eyes gave the demoness an even better idea. Without explaining, the older girl reclined onto the bed with one hand on her member and the other supporting her upper body. Having recovered, Hisana looked over at her sister. Somehow, she knew what the demoness wanted without being told. Even though her conscience was screaming at her to use this chance to try and escape, her body began moving on its own toward the demoness. Shinzo smirked as her suspicions were confirmed. Her sister was beginning to acknowledge that she was a more suitable partner then Axel, and the fact that she was now lowering herself onto the older girl's length was a sure sign that her efforts had not gone to waist. Hisana cringed in pain as Shinzo's tip entered her, followed shortly by the rest in a single motion. The older girl chuckled in dark amusement at this, taking hold of the younger girl's hips as she paused to get used to the feeling.

"**See how your body willingly welcomes mine? We were made for each other, Hisana. Our bodies know what to do because they have united with their perfect match at last."**

Hisana's eyes became half-lidded with lust as she finished adjusting and began to slowly raise and lower herself onto Shinzo.

"So…thick…nh~" she gasped.

The older girl began to buck her hips to match the vampiress' increasingly fast and hard rhythm, letting out gasps and low moans at the same time. The younger girl started crying out in pleasure as her movements became more and more erratic, and she folded her arms behind her head. Wanting to test whether she had truly won her sister over or not, Shinzo dropped the hellfire barrier in front of the door, allowing Axel to come charging into the room with his weapons drawn. The red head was about to yell out in rage, but froze in shock at the sight of what was happening. The vampiress to whom he was supposed to share feelings with was pleasuring the woman who claimed to be her older sister, and looked to be enjoying it greatly. Smiling darkly at Axel's reaction, Shinzo sat up and put her hands on either side of Hisana's face as she continued to ride her.

"**Hisana, my dear sister, it's time for you to give me your final answer. Who do you believe loves you the most? Me…"** she tilted her sister's head so that she faced Axel. **"…or him?"**

The vampiress stopped riding the older girl for a moment as she went into thought. Axel stared hopefully at her, desperately searching for any sign of the girlfriend he knew in her eyes.

"Hisana…" he said softly.

The younger girl looked at him a few moments longer, then opened her mouth to speak.

"The one…that I love…"

Taking her arms from behind her head, she wrapped them around Shinzo's neck as she pressed their foreheads together.

"Is nee-chan."

The older girl felt her broken heart return to life at this, and her eyes filled to the brim with happiness as she smiled in honest joy.

"**His**ana…thank you! I love you!" she declared as her voice returned to normal.

The siblings closed the distance as they resumed their forbidden love. Axel could only watch, heartbroken, as they embraced each other. While she kissed her younger sister, Shinzo gazed upon him with one eye. With a subtle movement of her hand, the red head was consumed by a pillar of hellfire. Hisana was now grinding as hard as she could, taking Shinzo in all the way to the base with each descent of her hips.

"N-Nee-chan…I can't…hold on…any longer!" she said between movements.

"Me…neither…should I…pull out?" the older girl asked, well aware of the consequences of releasing inside her lover now.

To her surprise, the vampiress shook her head.

"Do it…inside me!"

The demoness nodded, and did her best to match the younger girl's movements. Soon enough, both of them reached their climax, crying out each other's names as their act of forbidden love consummated within the younger girl. Again, Hisana was unable to hold in all of Shinzo's seed as it poured into her, causing the excess to leak out onto the bed sheets beneath them. Breathing heavily as they came down from paradise, the siblings locked lips once more as they lay down, bodies entwined. The younger girl gazed happily into the eyes of her older sister, now equally filled with lust.

"I love you, Shinzo." whispered Hisana.

"I love you, Hisana. I'm so happy…you finally accepted my feelings." answered Shinzo.

The forbidden pair then slowly fell into a deep sleep, exhausted. Because of this, neither of them heard Roxas scream as he was burned alive by another far stronger, and far more heartbroken demoness as she shed tears of bitter jealousy. What would become of them now? Even fate can no longer tell…

* * *

**A/N:** You know, sometimes I worry I'm getting a little too dark in how I write these stories. Hope you all enjoyed this little 'what if' scenario, and please be sure to leave a review. Also, should I just leave this as a oneshot, or would you guys be interested in a whole new story based off of this scenario? I'll let you decide. Till next time! DarkNovelist out.


End file.
